Draco's Seventh Year
by skierguy
Summary: Takes place in the seventh year. Harry and Draco are gay, and they're trying to deal with everyone else. R


**A/N: I wrote a story similar to this, but I got a couple of insulting flames, so I discontinued it. I hope this one's better!! Oh, and I don't like flames. Unless, of course, they're put nicely, because if you insult me, there's always a block button!! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my plot. And, possibly some made up characters if that happens.**

**Chapter One: Finding Out**

"**Mother, we need to talk." Draco said, sitting down on the nice leather couch in the living room of their huge mansion. They always had the top of the line furniture that was available to wizards.**

"**Yes, Draco, dear?" Narcissa, his mother, asked him sweetly.**

"**Well, there's a very important thing that has came upon my now that I'm in my seventh year of Hogwarts, and I'm positive about it." Draco explained.**

"**And…" She edged on. **

"**Well, I know you won't be very happy with it…" He continued.**

"**What is it? What is so hard to tell me?" His mother asked him harmoniously.**

"**Well. Let's just say, I don't like girls." Draco said. He looked into his mother's eyes. She seemed confused. The expression on her face was utter perplexity. He proceeded. "I'm gay." He said, looking at anything in the room but his mother.**

"**Oh," she said, as if it cleared it up. "With who?" She asked eagerly.**

"**What?" Draco asked, absolutely surprised.**

"**What's wrong, dear?" She asked. "Surprised at how lightly I took it? Well, your father's no longer here to do things his way, so I think the mansion should be left to you."**

"**But you're not dying any time soon, are you? Because what if father gets out? You know the dementors have joined-"**

"**Yes, I know. No, I shouldn't be dying at any point. Not soon, at least. But they don't have your father in Azkaban. I just got a letter saying he was being moved somewhere else. Where, I don't know. Nor do I care!" Narcissa told him.**

"**Oh. Okay. That makes me feel better." Draco said.**

"**So…who is it?" She urged on.**

"**This is hard. Well, it's a certain someone with-"**

"**Don't bother, just tell me." She said out right.**

"**Well, then. It's Harry Potter." He said. His mother looked at him with surprise.**

"**Harry Potter's gay? Wow, that's unexpected. I thought he was with that really smart one-?"**

"**Hermione. Yes, he was. Until last year." Draco said.**

"**How many people know?" She asked.**

"**Well, besides you, him, and me, no one. We're getting around to telling Hermione and Ron." He said. That was the first time he'd ever called them by their first names.**

"**Well, you'd better get on to that. I'll let you apparate there if you want, just tell me." She said.**

"**Well, I think I'll go now, then." He said, standing up. "Bye, mother." He concentrated on Harry's house (A/N: not Privet Drive, anymore!), and disappeared. **

"**Excuse me? You are what?" Tonks asked him drowsily.**

"**I'm gay! What's so hard to understand?" Harry asked desperately.**

"**Nothing. It's just, I would have never expected it." Lupin said.**

"**Of course there's nothing wrong. If that's what you want, go with it." Mrs. Weasley said encouragingly. **

"**Okay, this is enough. I'm going to bed." Harry said, standing up. Everyone said his or her goodnights, and he left. Then, they continued talking of Harry's situation while he left.**

**He was walking up the stairs when he heard a light knock on the door. He turned around quickly. Then remembered that Ms. Black was no longer there. Last year they'd managed to get her portrait off with some charm. He retraced his steps back downstairs and opened the door silently. **

"**Hey," said a low, comforting voice.**

"**Get in here, quickly, before anyone hears." Harry said quietly. He walked Draco quietly up the staircase and into his own private room. **

"**So, have you told them yet?" Draco asked.**

"**Just did. They're sitting downstairs in the kitchen talking about it. I wonder what they think…" Harry trailed off.**

"**Who cares? All that matters is that we have each other." Draco said sweetly.**

"**Don't ruin the moment. Let's just get in the bed." Harry commanded. **

"**Commanding, are we?" He said, taking off his clothes. **

"**Just get in." Harry said.**

**R&R. Remember, no flames!**


End file.
